1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology which displays right-eye and left-eye images that are given parallax with respect to each other in order for a viewer to perceive stereoscopic image.
2. Related Art
A stereoscopic-viewing method has been proposed which employs a frame-sequential method of alternately displaying right-eye and left-eye images in a time division manner. For example, in JP-A-2009-25436, the technology is disclosed which alternately sets up a display period PR of the right-eye image and a display period PL of the left-eye image, as shown in FIG. 10. Each of the display periods P (PR, PL) is divided into two unit periods U (U1, U2), and a voltage according to a display image is applied to each of the pixels during the unit period U. In the configuration in which a liquid crystal element requiring AC drive to reverse the polarity of the applied voltage is used in each of the pixels, the applied voltage to each of the pixels is set, for example, to a positive polarity during the unit period U1 of each of the display periods P, and to a negative polarity during the unit period U2, as shown in FIG. 10.
An overdrive (overvoltage drive) has been proposed which compensates for the response delay in liquid crystal by applying an overvoltage exceeding a target voltage according to the assigned grayscale, to each of the pixels. For example, in the technology described in JP-A-2009-25436, the configuration (hereinafter referred to as “comparative example”) employs a configuration in which the overdrive (OD) is performed during the unit period U1 during which the display image is changed from the immediately preceding image during each of the display periods P as shown in FIG. 10.
However, in the comparison example, because the positive polarity voltage applied to each of the pixels by the overdrive during the unit period U1 of each of the display periods P is different from the negative polarity voltage applied to each of the pixels during the unit period U2 during which the overdrive is not performed, a DC component is applied to each of the pixels during the display period, and, as a result of applying the DC component, characteristic deterioration in each of the pixels (liquid crystal cell) can occur.